Dissonance
by HachiCast
Summary: Moments come and moments pass. Some good and some bad, but between them are some dissonances that make her realize just how great these moments are together.
1. I Am Me

Title: I Am Me

Story Rating:K-K+

A/N: Hello all! I hope you enjoy the stories in this anthology for Eureka and Renton. Most of these dabbles into Eureka's love for Renton. I tried to not use their names at all. Please enjoy!

* * *

><p>I am me. That is who I am. Me being not normal and not human. I feel alone sometimes, like no one understands me but that's okay! I know he's trying! he's trying to understand what makes me...me! And that is enough. HE is enough and all I will ever need. My life is okay because I have him, and as long as I have him I don't have to worry. He loves me for what I am and who I am to him. I am Eureka and as he says "Eureka is Eureka no matter what she looks like!" And he's right! I am me! No longer am I a blank slate, because he's filled me up. No longer am I a soldier, he's taken my bloodied hands and held them and in the process taken away my sins, and no longer am I running from the world, he's taken me to the place where we first met and as he says, "home is where the heart is." And again he's right. I have learned to accept that no matter what I'll never change, but with my one and only with me it doesn't matter. With my love beside me my future is bright and as long as it is I'll be able to live and love my life.<p> 


	2. The Sun Above Us

Title: The Sun Above Us

Story Rating:K-K+

Series:AO

A/N:I just wanted to let you all know a little more about my writing style. I've been trying to work on a style where a character doesn't say the name of another character in another characters view point. That means because most of these writings are in Eureka's view point she will not refer to Renton by his name. On another note in all of my AO (the majority of my writings) Renton's hair will always be white and brown as in series. Thank you for reading and I hope you all enjoy!

* * *

><p>Underneath a tree we sit together and relax after a day of lifting. The summer sun heats up the area, but we've taken refuge in the shade of the trees. Only some trickles of the warm sunlight hit the two of us. His head is resting on my lap and his breathing is gentle, a sure sign he was asleep. My hand finds his hair and just like always I can't seem to stop myself from curling my fingers in it. The sun shines on it and I'm noticing how in the brown of his hair there's small tints of red. It intrigues me to the point that I start checking the white bangs for any different colors, but come up empty. My cheeks turn crimson as I notice his lips and how they pout while he sleeps.<p>

I smile and wonder what he could be dreaming about at this moment. I decide it doesn't matter and I should just continue stroking his hair.

And that's what I do.

He's snuggling against my thighs and I can't help but giggle at him and his antics.

We don't get many moments like this and as much as I hate it we have to deal with it, but as long as moments like this can exists I know we can be happy. So as the summer sun continues to shine on us I continue to run my fingers through his hair.

Sometime later when he's awake and we're walking home I can't help but stare at him, but of course he notices."What is it your staring at?" Do I have something on me?" He stops and stands in front of me a blush tinging his cheeks. I blush as well, hoping what I say next doesn't sound weird. "I was wondering if..." He waits for my reply. "If ?" I just blush a deeper shade of red. "If you could pat my head?" I say it in a low voice so he doesn't hear me right away, though he does anyway.

"Sure." He gently puts a hand against my head rubs it back and forth. "Teehee!" The sound comes out before I can stop it and I feel so embarrassed. At first he seems to not notice it, but the chuckle he gives is evidence he did. "Teehee? " He gives me a confused look and I finally answer him. "You've grown since back then, so I've always wanted somebody, you specifically to pat my head." I was so embarrassed by my words that I thought he'd laugh right there and then, but to my surprise he didn't. Actually his whole face and ears had become red."Your so adorable! I mean I can't even begin to describe how cute you sounded just now!" If I could see my whole body in a mirror it would probably be fully red. "Cute? You think I'm cute?" My heart begun to beat faster. " I know this is sudden, but can I kiss you right now?" He didn't hesitate "Yes!" Our lips met and I couldn't be happier. He called me cute!


End file.
